


Cosplay

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry in the y-gallery.net club Green Beast contest: Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay

It had become tradition many years before. After moving to America, the Maitos had been thrust into a new culture with new expectations. It mystified the couple as to why New Years was at the end of December rather than during the month of January or Febuary, but for the sake of their young son, they began celebrating both their traditional New Year and the new American New Year.

xXxXx

Now, 17 years later, Maito Gai nervously straightened his costume as he stood in the lobby of the hotel him and his friends were currently staying in. He couldn’t believe that his best friend had convinced him to do this. Moreover, he couldn’t believe that Hatake Kakashi had convinced his _parents_ to let him do this. A comic book convention wasn’t exactly a traditional New Years trip, but his best friend wanted to get an entire group together and it wasn’t complete without Gai’s costume.

Gai looked around and he spotted five very familiar Star Trek characters. Standing next to him was Uchiha Obito, dressed as Lt. Montgomery Scott. Namiashi Raidou was playing Lt. Hikaru Sulu while a sulky Shiranui Genma tried to imitate the cheerful Russian Pavel Chekov.

Gai smirked as he remembered the fights the two fought trying to be Sulu. The fact that Raidou was the one that could actually fence didn’t factor into the decision. The fact was, neither of them wanted to be Chekov since they both sucked at accents.

Leaning against a wall, staring broody into space, was Sarutobi Asuma with his girlfriend Yuhi Kurenai cuddled against him. The two were dressed as Leonard McCoy and Lt. Uhura.

Gai was dressed as Mr. Spock. He already had the bowl cut so he didn’t have to change his hair. Their theater teacher taught him how to do his make up so he had the slight green tint to his skin that the character did on television. Ms. Uzumaki had made him some Vulcan ears as a favor to the group before the winter holidays.

The group only had one missing person, their Captain Kirk, Hatake Kakashi. A ding sounded in the quiet lobby and they all turned as one to stare as their friend stepped out of the elevator. The normally white haired young man had donned a wig for the costume and for once had gone without the mask that he favored.

As one, the group straightened their postures, following their prearranged signal to enter the convention center in character. “Captain,” the intoned as one.

 

Kakashi grinned at his six friends, and for the weekend, his crew. “Happy New Year guys. Now, lets punch it!”

FIN


End file.
